It has been recognized that standard bath towels and blankets are not well suited for use at the beach or other outdoor forums. Wind and other variable atmospheric conditions often cause such household items to move or blow away. Transporting the towels or blanket to the beach and, more importantly, from the beach after the towel has become damp requires use of a bag or tote which must be inconveniently stored while the user is attempting to relax at the beach. For these and other reasons, there have been several attempts to provide a beach towel which is optimized for outdoor use at a distant forum.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,737, to Rote, a Beach and Picnic blanket with detachable triangular pockets at each corner made of flexible material is disclosed. The pockets are constructed to contain material such as sand, a weighted bag, or stones.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,618, to Greer et al., a weighted towel using a hidden weighted cord sewn into the perimeter of the towel is disclosed. Greer et al. also disclosed a storage pouch attached to a top end of the towel for storing the towel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,906, to Roberts, a towel with closeable pockets at each corner for containing sand is disclosed. The pockets may be lined with a waterproof layer such as plastic to keep the sand dry even if water comes in contact with the blanket.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,229, to Eberhart, a beach towel with pockets at the corners and a weight in a sealed package for each pocket is disclosed. Each pocket serves as a receptacle for personal effects and valuables by including a closeable opening that simulates a permanent closure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,880, to Wike, a beach towel with pockets for holding articles is disclosed, the pockets have integral closures and may be lined with waterproof or water-repellant material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,411, to Wong, a beach blanket with pockets is disclosed. The pockets are designed for holding sand without closures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,807, to Battistella, a beach blanket with a detachable pillow and carrying case having pockets is disclosed. The towel is a highly absorbent fabric with an inflatable pillow attached to the towel by means of a hook and loop type fastener. The inflatable pillow may be manufactured of vinyl with welded seams which prevent air leakage after inflation. One edge of the pillow is provided with a series of a storage compartments for small items to be carried, the small storage compartments being fastened by means of a hook and loop type fastener. The beach towel with pillow may be rolled up and bound by the binding cords attached to one lateral edge of the beach towel.
Unfortunately, none of the foregoing attempts provide a towel or blanket specifically optimized for use at the beach, since each requires the user to purchase a separate carrying case to transport the towel. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a towel or blanket which is optimized for use at the beach.